


Take it to the ring

by CuriousDeath



Category: Professional Wrestling, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hate to Love, M/M, Self proclaimed rival., Slow Burn, Wrestling faction voltron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousDeath/pseuds/CuriousDeath
Summary: In Altea Championship Wrestling, power is everything. The biggest fighters from all across the world step into its ring to prove their worth and get to the top, in a business where friends are a liability. But five dysfunctional fighters are about to learn they have to work together to defeat Zarkon, the mighty ACW Heavyweight Champion and end his dark reign over the company before its too late





	Take it to the ring

"And the winner of this match, by ways of pinfall, Keith Kogane!" the announcer says into her mic as the ref holds Keith's arm in the air. 

Keith breathes deeply, quickly as he stares out at the crowd, his vision being mostly obscured by his bangs that were glued to his forehead due to the sweat. 

As the ref released his arm Keith grinned at the crowd as he did a loop around the ring, encouraging them to cheer louder. As he made his way out of the ring he smirks at the cameras but waves off any ACW staff. Keith leaned against a wall in the locker room trying to catch his breath properly. 

The locker rooms were empty, which was a rarity for this place, so Keith enjoyed the quiet after the noise from the ring. It feels nice, he thought with a hazy, exhausted mind as he got ready to shower and change into his regular clothes.

Keith stood under the hot stream of water, feeling all the sweat and grime being washed away and the heat slowly working into his aching muscles. He sighed as he was finally able to relax.

He pulled his wet hair up into a messy ponytail when he stepped out of the showers, a towel wrapped around his waist he makes his way to his locker. The fighter pulls out his duffel bag and reaches for his watch, checking the time. He groans, his match and shower having taken longer than he'd expected. He already gets hardly any sleep as it is.

After quickly chucking on his regular clothes (a black T-shirt and sweatpants) he hurried out of the locker rooms. He heads towards the snack table to grab a quick donut when the extremely annoying voice of his self proclaimed 'rival' rang out in the room.

"Oh Keith," Lance snarked from at the other end of the snack table. "Didn't expect to see you here, Your Highness," he taunts. "You never show up." Keith sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in aggravation

"Lance can we not do this whole thing?" he asks shortly. "I would hate to help make a fool of yourself once again," he looks at the blue eyed man with a smirk. Lance huffs angrily

"Whatever, mullet," he growls as he stalks past him, snatching his donut out of his hand. "Stop acting like you're so much better than the rest of us." Keith turns around and watches him leave. 

"I'm not better than everyone," he calls after him "Just you!" He grabs another donut from the table and shoves it in his mouth as he walks away, missing Lance's enraged expression that he shot to the back of Keith's skull.

___

"ARRG! I HATE him!" Lance shouts, kicking the wall of the locker room but gently, because he isn't an animal. 

"Then why do you go out of your way to talk to him?" Hunk asks from where he sits on the bench. This is the third time this week that he's had this conversation with Lance. 

"I don't go out of my way to talk, I go out of my way to annoy him," Lance protests. "I hate him! I hate his dumb face and his dumb hair!"

"Then why not just fight him already? You are a wrestler you know. Or are you scared he'll beat you?" Hunk asks, grinning. 

"He can't beat me!" Lance says. "I'm better than him!"

"Weren't you supposed to be asking him about, yknow, the team?" Hunk asks. "Pidge will be pissed when he finds out you forgot to ask."

"I was going to ask, but then he had to go and be a jerk to me, like always."

"I'm 100% sure that it was the other way around but whatever bud. Just remember to ask him."

"I don't see why I have to be the one to ask him either. You really think he's going to want to join a faction with me?" Lance continues. 

"You, his great arch nemesis?" Hunk rolls his eyes. "You spend more time complaining about him than you do actual fighting. Come to think of it, you do talk about him an awful lot," Hunk smirks, sing-songing 

Lance's face goes red. "Because he's a jerk. And I hate him. And he thinks he's better than me. And whatever man, I still can't see why Pidge just doesn't ask him himself. I'm heading out, this place smells."

"It's sweat, Lance. It's what happens when you actually fight," Hunk shouts, but Lance has already left the room. 

____

Keith slammed his hotel room door shut, the taste of his victory tonight soured by the appearance of that idiot, Lance. 

Every week, he's there, always ready with taunts and jeers that Keith doesn't even know what he did to deserve. 

"What's even his deal, anyway," Keith wonders out loud to himself, brows furrowed as he pulls his hair out of its bun and flops right onto the bed, all of his energy gone. 

He tucks his hands under his head and stares up at the ceiling, still lost in thought as his body calms down when there's suddenly a knock on his door. He sits up, groaning inwardly. It's probably just a fan who saw him go into the room. 

He quietly makes his way over to the door, socked feet light on the surprisingly soft carpet. When he looks through the peephole, it isn't a fan, it's... Pidge Gunderson? What the hell is he doing here?

Despite his confusion Keith really doesn't care enough to find out, so he retreats from the door until Pidge knocks again. 

"I know you're in there," he calls out, loud enough to wake the whole hall probably. "Open the door or I'm gonna keep knocking."

Groaning loudly, Keith opens the door and looks down to see Pidge glaring at him, arms crossed. 

"What do you want, shorty?" he grumbles 

"Hey, watch it!" the smaller of the two grumbles, before shoving his way past Keith and into his hotel room

"Hey! You cant just-" 

"Oh shut it Baldy," Pidge snaps as he seats himself on Keith's bed, pulling out a laptop.

"Baldy??! What the fuc-"

"So you ran into Lance at catering today right?" the high flying wrestler asks, glancing up briefly at the baffled man.

"Uh yeah, so what?" Keith asks with a confused look. "Do you uh, want something to drink or whatever?" 

"Do you have peanut butter cookies?" he asked looking at Keith with interest. The man blinks, walking into his room's small kitchen and looking in the cupboard.

"Uh yeah, half a bag..." he grabs the bag of cookies, making his way back to the intruder.

Pidge takes the bag and starts munching, leaving Keith to stand there awkwardly. "So what did Lance ask you about?" Pidge asks.

Keith gives him an odd look. "He didn't ask me anything, he was just a dick," Keith stated, as he crosses his arms and raised an eyebrow at pidge. Pidge glares at his laptop, muttering something under his breath "useless asshole.."

"Well I guess I'd better go. Thanks for the cookies." Pidge jumped off of Keith's bed and packed up his laptop.  
"See you around." Then he was gone.

______

Lance exited the locker room in a huff. He exited the arena that the nights show was at in a hurry and stomped the short distance to the hotel most of the main wrestlers were staying at, checking in.

He closed his door behind him gently (because hes not some animal) and silently fumed.

"Ok Lance. You can do it, tomorrow just go up to him. A-apologize..and ask him to join Voltron," he said to himself as he paced his room. "It's simple. And if you dont Pidge will literally kill you." He nodded to himself, almost excepting his fate when images of Keith's stupid smug face popped into his head, causing him to go red in anger.

Lance grabbed his gym bag and coat before practically running out of his room. The gym will clear my thoughts. 

Lance jogged down the dark lamp lit street with a heavy scowl on his face.  
Keith and him had been at each others throats since they were rookies.

It was of course Lance that started things, always wanting to prove his worth. Especially to a wrestling prodigy like Kogane, second generation wrestler and son of a legend in the business. Practically the company's next golden boy. 

Lance sighed. They probably couldn't have been friends even if he'd put his jealousy aside. It's not like Keith would ever want to associate with a nobody like him anyway.

Lance pushes the door of the gym open, giving the receptionist a little smile as he walked past and into the training area.

Boxing always took his mind off things.

Lance moved past the locker rooms, instead opting to drop his bag on the floor a meter away from a big red punching bag.

He rested his head on it and sighed, placing his fist on the bag next to his head and growling as the memories of his interactions with Keith today flooded his mind.

SMACK

His fist slammed into the punching bag, again and again, until he was heaving and his knuckles throbbed. He'd forgotten to tape them. 

Keith's smug expression flashed into his head again causing him to snarl and loose all of his technique, going elbows and all on the poor bag.

Memories of Keith's disrespect flashed through his mind faster than the speed of light, only increasing his aggression.  
He sucked in a lungful of air and collapsed with his back against the punching bag.

"Sorry buddy... you didn't deserve that," he said breathlessly as he gave the beaten bag a half hearted pat.   
The man sat there on the floor for a while. Catching his breath, Lance groaned as he pulled himself to his feet, slinking back to where his bag lay.  
The wrestler read the time on his watch and groaned louder, how was it this late?? he thought as he wrapped his jersey around his waist and rushed to the exit, only to slam head first into someone coming the other way.

"Ack! Jeez im so sorry I should have been paying attention- wait, Keith?!" The male exclaimed in shock. Keith stared at Lance in equal shock, annoyance starting to set in a few seconds later.

"Why are you here?" he asked, the annoyance having taken hold.

Lance shoved down his anger for the moment, having already delt with it once today

"Ugh! Look keith imsorryforbeingadicknowwouldyoupleasejoinmyfaction," He scrambled out, getting an odd look from Keith who got none of what he said. 

"Uh... what?" he asked, with a confused face

"UGH." Lance grabbed his shoulders and glared into his eyes. "Listen dipshit. I'm... I'm s-sorry," he ground out.

"Will you just join my faction."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and look forward to more :)


End file.
